Summer Belongs to You Aftermath
by Cyndaquil255
Summary: During the party celebrating Phineas and Ferb's successful 40-hour trip around the world, Isabella goes off to look at the stars.  But what happens when Phineas comes over and joins her?  Short Phinbella oneshot.  Please, read and review.


**I do not own Phineas and Ferb, it belongs to Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh.

* * *

**

Summer Belongs to You Aftermath

In suburban Danville, there was a party going on in the backyard of a house that was easily recognizable. It was the home of the two most amazing stepbrothers to ever live, Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher. They had just gotten back from their 40-hour trip around the world, and had just finished their song. Isabella had walked a bit away from the festivities, however, to lay down in the grass and just stare at the stars. She had never understood it, but every time she looked at them, the stars made her feel so calm, and able to forget about everything. Including the fact that Phineas still hasn't noticed her crush on him. Of course, she had a wonderful time on the trip, except for the 3 times they crashed, but she still hadn't completely gotten over the fact that Phineas paid her absolutely no attention whatsoever in Paris. He just kept saying stuff completely unrelated to what she was singing about. She had wanted him to share a crème brûlée with her, but all he noticed was the blowtorch. She had thought that maybe, they could go look at some art galleries, but as soon as she brought that up, he thought about using oil-based paint to power the rocket. And he somehow got the idea that they might need helmets from her asking him how she looked in a beret! And to top it all off, once they got back to the plane and fixed it, Ferb had come by without Vanessa, and he asked where she was. She could remember his exact words after he said she went off with someone else: I thought the two of you, you know, a boy, a girl, alone in the City of Love. I thought romance was a forgone conclusion! That hurt her. He said it right in front of her: romance should be a forgone conclusion for a boy and a girl alone in the City of Love, so where was their romance? And then he said it again when Candace came back, saying she hadn't spoken to Jeremy. Of course, she felt better about it now, especially since that hug he gave her for reminding him of Ferb's map when they were stranded on the island, as well as the fact they were holding hands and dancing together a lot throughout their song. But that didn't mean it wasn't out of her mind.

Elsewhere in the backyard, Phineas noticed Isabella was gone. He walked over to his stepbrother and asked him, "Hey, Ferb, have you seen Isabella?" Ferb just shrugged, not having noticed her leave. "Oh, okay. I wanted to talk to her about something, but if you haven't seen her, then I guess it'll have to wait 'till tomorrow. Hey, speaking of tomorrow, what should we do?" Ferb just shrugged again. "Yeah, I guess you're right. We'll decide when we wake up."

"Hey, Phineas, did I hear you ask where Isabella went?" Phineas whirled around to see Candace walking over to him. "Well, did I?"

"Yes. Yes I did. Why? Have you seen her?"

"Funny you should ask. I JUST saw her a minute ago, lying under the tree, staring at the sky."

"Oh, alright. Thanks Candace."

"No prob. Hey, thanks for not letting me get off the plane on that island, by the way. And you know how I'm usually trying to show Mom all these things you and Ferb do? Well, don't worry, this time, my lips are sealed. She probably wouldn't have liked it if she knew you guys built a supersonic jet and circled the Earth in 40 hours."

"You may be right about that. Thanks, Candace." Phineas walked past her and through the crowd until he saw Isabella next to the tree, just as Candace had said. As he approached her, she sat up and looked over at him. "Hey Isabella. Whatcha doin'?"

Isabella smiled at Phineas and said, "Oh, nothing. Just looking at the stars and thinking."

"Really. Mind if I join you?"

This caught Isabella completely off guard. She hadn't expected Phineas to want to look at the stars with her. She thought he'd be busy celebrating their success! Nervously, she replied, "Uh… n-no, not r-really…" As he sat down next to her, she just couldn't look at him. Her face was quickly becoming pink, and she was afraid that he'd see and ask if something was wrong.

"They're nice tonight. Not that they're not nice any other night. I just mean, they look so much nicer tonight. You know, looking up at the stars reminds me of a few things we've done. Like the rocket we built to go see our star."

Isabella cringed a little at that. They had built their rocket the same day as the Night of the Falling Stars Girl's Choice Dance, which she had wanted to attend with Phineas. When she finally got the chance to ask him, he had said both he and Ferb would go. As much as she was happy that he had gone to the dance with her, she had hoped it would just be her and Phineas. "Yeah. Hey, by the way, was it nice there? I never had a chance to ask you."

"Well, it WAS a little run down, but Ferb and I managed to make it into a really awesome place to hang out, have a milkshake. I still can't believe how bright that sign was."

"Cool. I wish I could've seen it."

"Don't worry, Isabella. We'll go back someday and we'll bring you with us. Heck, maybe we could bring everyone. You know, you, your troop of Fireside Girls, Baljeet… maybe even Irving."

Isabella smiled at this, finally looking over at him. She loved the way he liked to include everyone when he could, and how he was always thinking of his friends. "That'd be one crowded rocket, you know. But I know you could manage. You always do!" They continued looking at the stars for a while, pointing out constellations if they happened to notice them.

About 15 minutes later, Phineas said, "I'm sorry."

This confused Isabella. He hadn't done anything. Why was he apologizing? "Sorry? For what?"

"For not paying any attention to you. Ferb told me how you were looking forward to going to Paris with us, and I just ignored you the whole time we were there. I know you probably wanted to do something besides look for stuff to fix the plane, but that's all I wanted to do. Believe me though, if I had found those giant plastic baguettes sooner, or I hadn't made that bet with Buford, I would have done something with you. I feel so awful for that. I am so sorry."

Isabella was shocked. She hadn't thought he cared that she wanted to do something with him in Paris! Heck, she wondered if he even cared she was there! And now he's saying he feels awful for ignoring her? "W-wow. I… didn't think you cared about that…"

"Why wouldn't I care? You're my best friend in the whole world, Isabella. And sometimes I feel like we're closer than that. Maybe even closer than I am with Ferb. But the point is, you're a very special girl, Isabella. You help us out with our projects every day, and you're probably the greatest Fireside Girl ever! ANYONE would be lucky to spend time with you, and that's how I should've felt, especially in Paris."

Isabella couldn't believe what she was hearing. Phineas had just called her a very special girl, and had admitted that he sometimes feels like she's closer to him than a best friend, possibly even closer than he is with Ferb! He even said he should've felt lucky to be spending time with her in Paris! She was so happy, she threw her arms around him, and drew him into a warm embrace. "Oh, Phineas! Do you know how happy that makes me? I thought you didn't care that I was there with you in Paris, but I couldn't have been more wrong! You DO care, and that's all I've wanted all day. Thank you, Phineas."

Phineas was returning the hug, glad his friend was happy. "No problem, Isabella." They stayed hugging for a moment, and then broke apart to look at the stars some more. A moment later, Phineas said, "I really was prepared to watch that sunset on the island, you know. I'm glad we're back home and everything… but that sunset was so beautiful, and I wouldn't have wanted to share it with anyone other than you. I don't know if this makes you feel weird, but… I think I like you, Isabella. Like, more than a friend."

Isabella just stared at him for a moment, before smiling again, and saying, "No, that doesn't make me feel weird at all. Do you know why?"

"No, why?"

"Because, Phineas, I feel the same way." They both stood up, and looked right at each other. "Every day, I come over here, just to see you. Sure, I like seeing Ferb and working on these projects, too, but you're the main reason I come over. And I was so overjoyed when you made those things just to help me, like the haunted house and the ice cream sundae. I guess what I'm trying to say is what I've wanted to say to you for years now. I love you, Phineas."

"Y-you do…?" In response to that, Isabella just walked over and kissed him. Phineas was stunned. He felt odd kissing his best friend, but… he also liked it. When she finished, she looked at him, waiting for what he was going to say. "W-wow. That was… nice. I… I think I love you, too, Isabella. Now I know what you were so upset about in Paris. This should've happened there, not here."

Isabella giggled, then said, "It's alright, Phineas. At least it happened. That's all that matters to me."

"Really? Are you sure about that?"

"I'm positive. Well, sure, it would've been nice if it happened in Paris, but it doesn't matter to me anymore. All that matters right now is that I finally told you how I feel, and besides that, you feel the same!"

"Yeah, I suppose that is all that matters. C'mon, Izzy, let's go back to the party."

"Right behind you." They went back over through the crowd again, and spent the rest of the evening together. They danced together, sat and talked some more, and even just sat there, enjoying one another's company. Once the party was over and everyone had gone home, Candace walked over to Phineas again.

"So, did you find Isabella?"

"Yep."

"What'd you want to talk to her about?"

"Just some things. You know, Paris, the island… that kind of stuff."

"Oh, come on, Phineas. I saw you guys dancing earlier. If I didn't know any better, I'd say she's your girlfriend."

"Alright alright, so maybe she is. What's wrong with that?"

"There's nothing wrong with it at all, Phineas! I'm just glad you two are finally together! Congratz, Phineas! I'll bet you can't wait for tomorrow."

"…Yeah, I'm looking forward to it. I can't wait until she comes over." Phineas let out a big yawn. "Well, I think I'm gonna go to bed now. C'mon, Ferb. See you tomorrow, Candace."

"You two sleep well! You had a big day today!" Candace returned to finishing the cleanup. As soon as she was done, she went inside, and right before she went upstairs, she looked over at the couch. "Oh, there you are Perry." Perry, having gotten home from Paris just ten minutes ago, chattered at her as she continued up the stairs. He then fell asleep, knowing that Doofenshmirtz would be up to something in the morning.

**The End**


End file.
